La leyenda de las bestias con colas
by Photohawk
Summary: ¿Cómo nació Kyuubi? ¿Y Shukaku? ¿Quiénes son los demás bijuu? ¿Cómo vivieron? Contado por ellos mismos, su historia miles de años antes de que los jinchurikis nacieran.
1. El Carisma de un Zorro

**M**odificado a mi gusto, ésta es la historia de los nueve bijuu. Previamente a aparecer en Naruto, de hecho tendrá muy poco que ver con la serie. Me basé en varias historias que leí en Internet, pero como dije, las modifiqué a mi gusto. Espero les agrade.

----------------------------------------

Le miré de nuevo. ¿Es posible que me pareciera más patética? Creo que sí, porque así me lo pareció de nuevo….y de nuevo si la vuelvo a mirar…

-¡Tienes que dejar de destruir todo lo que veas!

Jajaja, idiota.

-¿Y si me tapo los ojos? –tan sencillo como eso.

-Idiota - ¿decías?- si continúas, el consejo hará _algo_, no te estaremos tolerando todo el tiempo. Los zorros son atacados sin razón por tu culpa, ningún animal los quiere ya.

Como si me importara.

-¿Y? Además, ¿qué es ese _algo _que mencionas? Tú y tu grupito de humanos es tan absurdo que me dan vergüenza ajena. Cállense y déjenme, o iré a jugar con alguno de ustedes.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde encontrarlos. Sólo me conoces a mí. El absurdo eres tú.

-¿Crees que encontrarlos sería algo difícil para mí? –me burlé. Pobre chica. Está perdida.

-Tenemos precauciones. Ni tú, ni ningún otro bijuu podrá encontrar al que no sea su asignado a menos que éste lo permita.

Seguro los demás son una fanfarronada como tú. Me importan una mierda, yo soy el mejor y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Parece que notó mi silencio, porque siguió:

-Al parecer no me harás caso. No me importa, nosotros ya lo tenemos decidido si continúas destruyendo…sólo te diré que cuando me _llores _no escucharé ni una palabra de lo que digas –y sonrió. La engreída sonrió. ¿Quién se cree?

Pero no puedo hacer nada, porque en este momento desaparece. Qué p-a-t-é-t-i-c-a. Nueve habilidades, y le tocó la más absurda, cobarde…pero útil, sí. Útil aunque de asco.

Y de los otros nueve, me tocó lo mejor. ¡Además soy tan lindo! Carismático, gracioso, bello… ¿por qué me llaman asesino, engreído, monstruo? ¡Qué malos son!

Ah, y cumpliré mi promesa. Voy a ir a divertirme, pero una de mis nueve hermosas, preciadas, queridas y bellas colas cubrirá mis ojos. ¡Soy tan listo! ¡Jajaja!


	2. La Desgracia de un Lobo

**P**ara aclarar las cosas, los capítulos son narrados por los bijuu. El primero fue narrado por Kyuubi, y ahora será narrado por Orochi (el ocho colas). Así irán en reversa los primeros nueve capítulos =)

---------------------------------

Le dije por…no sé qué vez que ya se callara. **No** puedo evitarlo. ¡No puedo controlarlo!

-Aún así has estado muy bien éstos últimos meses –me dijo –ya hace casi un año que nació el último, el de una sola cola. Parece que tu poder se agota, eso es bueno. –sonrió. Odio su sonrisa…es tan…tranquilizadora.

-Eso no importa. Además, yo no los creé a todos, ¿recuerdas? No me eches toda la culpa a mí…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes. Sin embargo sí que has mejorado, lo digo en serio.

Ah, ¿entonces por qué carajos sigues viniendo? Quién te entiende…

-Sé lo que piensas –sí, siempre lo sabes… -Jajaja. No te molestes conmigo, ¡yo no elegí esto!

Ni yo tampoco…

-Lo siento –ya te dije que no te disculpes –es que…no puedo comprenderte…es lo que más quisiera. Me asignaron a ti, sé lo que piensas y aún así no puedo ayudarte…sólo te sermoneo.

-No es tu culpa…no es culpa de nadie.

-Por cierto… -dijo con un tono muy extraño, que nunca le había escuchado. Y vaya que la conozco por años –necesitamos tu ayuda. El consejo me ha pedido que te lo diga personalmente.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Verás…es sobre los demás bijuu…tenemos que –y en ese momento fue interrumpida. Nada físico, ni nada sonoro, simplemente ella sabe cuando debe irse. Y lo hace.

-¡Hablaremos luego! –y se fue.

Sí. Me quedo sólo, como siempre. Aquí, en el bosque de la Muerte. Ella me dejo vivir aquí, qué ironía. ¡Vivo en el bosque de la muerte, wow! ¿Y por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué yo, de los nueve?! Lo peor…es que ni siquiera los conozco…les deseo mi desgracia sin conocerlos…me avergüenza mi egoísmo…

Y le aúllo a la nada, una vez más.


	3. La Furia de un Tejón

Transformación, espionaje, camuflaje, robo…Sí, esa es mi vida. ¿No te gusta? Entonces vete, no me andes criticando como la basura de aquí a lado. ¡Si hoy el día es bellísimo! Mira aquél pájaro, ¿qué será? Parece un loro… ¿Y si voy a visitar a sus pequeños huevos? Seguramente me darán buena paga. Los humanos se están volviendo codiciosos de cosas cada vez más extrañas…

-Kaku –ahí vas, tenías que interrumpir mis lindos sueños… -tienes que parar. El robo no es lo único que puedes hacer. Sé que eres muy listo, ¡pero eso mismo podrías aprovecharlo para algo bueno!

Me enojas. Mucho.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Ayudar a mi hermano? ¡Oh sorpresa! –le dije con mi tono de voz más frío –lo maté, ¿recuerdas? ¡Lo maté!

-Yo no…

-¡Cállate! –le grito. De verdad me pone de malas. Cállate…

-Yo sé que…sé que no es fácil…ser bueno después de eso… -no sabes nada –pero hazlo por los demás. Hazlo por los animales…ellos… ¿recuerdas cómo solías ser tú? ¿Cómo fue arruinada tu vida?

Claro que sí…y lo que deseo olvidar cada día…obviamente me ahorro el decirle esto…

-El consejo…está solicitando la ayuda…de Orochi…

Eso me enfada. No lo menciones de nuevo.

-¿En qué puede ayudar ese idiota? ¡No hace más que destruir vidas! ¡Es una mierda! ¡Mátenlo de una vez! ¿¡Es tan difícil!?

-Cálmate –me suplicó. –Quiero advertirte, no enojarte…

Una advertencia. Primero eran pláticas, luego sermones, ahora son advertencias. Seguro siguen las amenazas. Luego una agradable comida con el asqueroso ése, _ocho colas_. Ni loco.

-¡Ellos quieren encerrarte!

¿Uh?

-¿A qué te refieres con _encerrarme_? –dije casi burlándome. Por poco suelto la carcajada. -¿Encerrarme, a mí? ¿El amo del escape, el amo del camuflaje? ¿El más listo de todos los animales, y seguramente, de los bijuu? Ninguna jaula resistirá mi poder sobre la tierra, lo sabes perfectamente. Déjense de payasadas y déjenme a mí, por favor.

-¡No entiendes! -¿qué hay que entender? – no es una jaula…Es un encierro…un sello.

Ahora con sus ridiculeces mágicas.

-¿Me oyes? ¿Sabes que yo también conozco el ninjutsu? De eso mismo hablaba.

Comienzo a perder la paciencia.

-Claro que lo sé. Eres el amo de la tierra, Kaku -¡qué halago! Bah. –Pero ellos planean usar a Orochi, de eso te estaba hablando…

¡PAM! Sé que es inútil, pero odio la mención de esa porquería.

-Sabes que tus poderes no me harán nada –lo sé. Eso pensaba. –Escúchame, por favor, ¡me importas!

-¿Sabes qué? Tú a mí no. Vete ahora mismo. Me estoy enfadando, y tengo hambre. Vete. Y espero que no vuelvas en mucho tiempo.

-Si eso quieres…

-Pues sí, eso quiero.

Me miró…de una manera extraña. Parecía…no, ¿preocupación?

-Lo siento. Hice lo que pude.

Perfecto. Se ha ido. ¿En qué estaba? Ah…no puedo concentrarme. Maldita sea.

Preparo mi túnel de hoy. No saldré hasta mañana.


	4. La Gracia de una Comadreja

**P**erdón por el largo atraso entre capítulos. Espero ahora escribir más seguido. Quiero aclarar que los personajes están basados en el manga/anime de Naruto; pero sólo basados. Tienen muchas modificaciones a cómo yo los había imaginado antes de que saliera su forma definitiva que conocemos ahora.

----------------

-Bum bum bim, ¡wu! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Oh! Una familia de conejos... Qué lindos, awww... Pero espera... ¿qué está pasando? Parece que le cayó un relámpago encima a su mamá... Ay, Dios del rayo, qué malo eres... ¡Jajaja!

-¡RAIJUU! -Uh, tiempo récord. Llegó en menos de 1 minuto, ¡wow! -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Parece enfadado. Yo sigo dando vueltas en el pasto, electrocutando a estos pequeños y trabajadores insectos bajo mí. Awwww, ¡qué linda que soy!

-¿Me vas a responder o qué? -pregunta él, un poco más relajado. Hum, creo que ahora sí lo haré.

-Sólo me divertía un poco -le dije. -¿Sabes? Últimamente los humanos tratan de "defenderse" de mí, ¡es tan divertido!

-Precisamente por eso vine -Responde con seriedad. Uuuyy... -Están causándonos problemas directamente a todos nosotros.

-¿Qué? -respondo con incredulidad. ¿Cómo es posible? -Si ustedes son casi taaaan geniales como nosotros, ¿acaso no pueden con unos bichos como ellos? Ayyy... no me digas que...

-Sí, efectivamente -qué patéticos. -No les haremos nada porque no lo tenemos permitido, y porque así ha sido durante miles de años y las cosas no cambiarán por tonterías de ustedes.

-Eso me dolió -le digo con expresión triste -Dijiste que hago tonterías, ¡quiero llorar! -entono mi sarcasmo.

Él se lleva la mano a la frente. Sabe que me encanta molestarlo, luego de tantos años después de todo, podría decirse que le tengo aprecio... Principalmente por el hecho de su inmunidad.

-Mira... -me dice. Soy todo oídos y ojos. -Vengo a advertirte. Después de todo, te considero mi amiga -¡Awwww! Sus ilusiones... -Los superiores planean encerrarlos... No sólo a tí, sino a todos. No es algo que les convenga. Adáptense, vivan tranquilos sin causar problemas y evítense así unos mayores... Te lo digo con la mejor de las intenciones.

¿Ya terminó con sus cuentos? Bien. -¿Insinúas que un grupo de bichos que nunca hemos visto y nunca han hecho algo verdaderamente asombroso podrán contra TODOS nosotros? ¿Contra mí? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Contra mí, Dios del rayo? ¿Contra mí, veloz como un relámpago? Mira, así me gusta que vengas. Con buenas bromas. Espero una mejor para la próxima, ¡eh!

Él suspira. Uyuyuy. -Sabía que no entenderías... Sólo después no digas que no te advertí.

Y sin más se va. Con una expresión un tanto extraña, ¡casi adorable! Awwww, cómo me gustaría rostizarlo con un buen rayo... A ver, ¿en qué iba? Ah sí, ¡lindos conejitoooos!


	5. La Inconformidad de un Perro

Cada día que pasa siento que estoy estancado… Que no avanzo. Diario lo mismo, ¡la misma rutina! Quemar, ahogar, enterrar, electrocutar, volar… Incendios, inundaciones, corrimientos, tormentas, huracanes. Poseo todo y nada completo…

Antes era fácil encontrar rivales. Recuerdo con mi jauría como peleábamos hasta sangrar lo más que pudiéramos soportar. Yo, siempre queriendo ser más fuerte. Siempre volviendo por la revancha tras una derrota, siempre queriendo más… Y luego ese, Orochi.

Al principio lo quería. Ser más fuerte, me encantaba… Pero, ¿ahora? Nadie es rival digno. No encuentro a los demás y me aburro de aplastar a todos como cucarachas. Allá veo un bosque, que destruiría fácil con mis colas.

Casi siento vacía mi vida…

-Houkou –me llama. El único ser capaz de soportar mi ira… O mejor dicho, ser inmune a ella. –No me digas que planeas destruir otro bosque…

-¿Te interesa? –le respondo. No estoy de buenas, no quiero que me diga qué hacer y que no. –Si lo comienzo a hacer, no harás nada para evitarlo, así que deja de joder y vete de una vez.

-No se trata de eso. –Me dice. –Vengo a advertirte. Y no sólo yo, sino todos los demás. Cada quien le está avisando a su representado. –Humm… -La mayoría de ustedes están causando más alboroto del que los Dioses están dispuestos a soportar. -¿Dioses? –Nos han dado la oportunidad de advertirles… Sabemos que son tercos, así que lo haremos después de nuevo… -Ah…

-Te tengo dos preguntas. –le contesto. Parece que al fin vendrá con algo interesante. -¿Dónde están los demás? Y, ¿no somos nosotros los Dioses?

Él parece no estar seguro de contestar… Seguramente lo segundo. Finalmente responde.

-Lo primero lo has preguntado tantas veces que comienzo a pensar que sólo me quieres molestar –dio en el clavo. –Y bueno, ustedes son semi-dioses, no Dioses. No crearon nada, fueron creados en base al poder de ellos. Sólo te digo que son mucho más fuertes de lo que todos ustedes, Bijuus, pueden _llegar_ a ser.

Esto me interesa…

-Gracias. Ahora, si no te molesta, te dejo. Debo ir a expandir mi llama, si me entiendes… -sé que le molestará.

-Bien. –Suspira. Qué sorpresa, de verdad esperaba enfado. –Sólo quiero decirte, que la próxima vez que venga… Será también la última...

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –respondo con una gran sonrisa. –Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que el perro que ladra, no muerde.

-Haz lo quieras. Piensa lo que quieras. –Suspira de nuevo. Yo sé que le causó gracia. –Pero sabes también que el perro que llora pocas veces recibe buena respuesta.

Piensa que eso me hará pensar. No sabe que ahora lo único en lo que pienso es en encontrar a los demás. En que los Dioses vengan, y me conozcan al fin como el que solía ser. Como el perro que venció al lobo y al lagarto. Como el perro que venció a los Dioses… El que nunca deja que su poder pare de aumentar.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que todo lo que estás viviendo es una mentira? –le pregunto.

-Sabes que tus trucos no funcionan conmigo…

-¿Por qué crees que pregunto? De quererte hacer ilusiones, no lo habría preguntado. Y sé mejor que nadie sobre tu asquerosa cobardía que llamas habilidad. –Y sí, a veces me repugna. Pero también me gusta.

Él sonríe. –Vaya, al menos después de todo logré que no quemaras el bosque.

-Te equivocas –sonrío aún más ampliamente, revelando mis cuidados colmillos –sólo lo has conseguido retrasar un poco. Les diré a los animales que gracias a ti vivieron unos minutos más de lo que iban a hacer.

-Sabía que responderías eso. –Me dice. Hummm… -Bien… te dejo a creer lo que quieras. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver, y ya sabes por qué… -Adiós, Gobi.

Y desaparece. Gobi…

Houkou. Dios de la Ilusión. Sí, Dios. Lo que él diga nunca me hará cambiar la opinión, sé lo que soy. Sé de lo que soy capaz, y sé que ese pobre bosque morirá…

Quizá otro día.


	6. El Descontrol de un Reptil

No sé porqué aún hay días como este. Después de tantos años, ya debería estar acostumbrado…

Pero no lo estoy.

Nunca imaginé que terminaría de este modo. Cuando pequeño, era para mí el máximo logro atrapar una mosca, un ratón era como un tesoro. Llegar a nuestra cueva y mostrárselo a mi madre mientras ella me veía con orgullo era lo mejor que me podía pasar en el día. Valía la pena el esfuerzo y el cansancio al sentir su mirada y su agradecimiento sobre mí…

Matar, sin embargo, nunca fue algo que me agradara. Es decir, la idea de estar quitándole a una familia un ser importante me hacía sentir mal algunas veces. Pero comprendía que era no sólo por mi propia supervivencia, sino también por la de mi madre. En su condición, no podía buscar ella misma su alimento, así que yo debía cazarlo por ella. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por el ser que me dio la vida.

Éramos lagartos sin muchos problemas. No teníamos que huir como nuestras presas debido a nuestro tamaño; y, en el raro caso de que un depredador nos atacara, podíamos huir rápido debido a nuestra rapidez…

Sí. Era, después de todo, una buena vida. ¿Ahora? No, ahora no tengo que preocuparme por sobrevivir. Eso es realmente **fácil**. Es parte de la rutina sin que yo siquiera lo hubiera planeado. Es algo… inevitable.

Orochi. No lo conozco personalmente, pero sé muy bien quién es.

Es el único ser en este mundo que he _deseado_ matar.

-No lo merece. –recuerdo perfectamente cuando me lo dijo. Cuando lo conocí; mi _representante_. No merece que lo mates… Tú nunca has sido un ser rencoroso, lo sé mejor que nadie. No debes dejarte corromper así de fácil…

-¿Fácil, dijiste? –retrocedió un poco. No sé cómo habrá sonado mi voz, pero por su expresión, supongo que no fue amigable. -¿Matar a tu propia familia, crees que es fácil? ¿Matar a tus propios amigos, crees que es fácil? ¡¿MATAR A TODOS, CREES QUE ES FÁCIL?

Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mi cara. –Sí… tú no has muerto. –Dije antes de que él lo hiciera. Yo sabía que eso estaba a punto de decir. –Tú… no morirás. Al menos no por culpa mía…

Él me miró, con una compasión indescriptible que, sin embargo, no me hacía sentir mejor en absoluto.

-Lo siento… -dijo. –Sólo te diré que lo pienses. Y que… estoy muy feliz de que me hayas tocado tú. Estoy seguro que no me pudo tocar nadie mejor. Me siento con suerte…

Y desapareció.

Lo seguí viendo, por supuesto. A veces no aparecía por años, y a veces venía casi diario. Últimamente no ha venido. Dice que eso es bueno, que significa que no hay problemas…

Pero yo siempre tengo problemas.

Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de la compañía de las plantas. De no ser por él, tengo la seguridad de que ya habría enloquecido.

Somos nueve. Los nueve poseemos algo especial, un poder más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal. Un arma letal y de doble filo…

Pero lo mío parece más bien una maldición.

El veneno. El veneno más mortal que nadie puede imaginar. Un veneno que te mata a los pocos segundos de ser aspirado; un veneno sin antídoto. Y, sobre todo… Un veneno que no puedo controlar.

Ya no necesito comer, así que no cazo. Vivo en la cima de un viejo volcán cuya temperatura aleja a la mayoría de los seres. Aún así, no falta el tonto que se acerque más de lo que debe… Y muera en mi esencia.

Escucho algo. Alguien. Le diría que se aleje, pero nunca hacen caso. Entonces me echaré, esperaré a ver si puedo dormir un rato…

-Sokou. –escucho.

Es él. Ha venido, y por su tono, no parece ser nada bueno…

Pero, ¿qué es lo que hice ahora?


	7. El Hambre de un Tiburón

Nunca estaré satisfecho.

Siempre quiero más. Y Samehada no se queda atrás. Él también quiere, desea comer. Comer de lo mío y convertirlo en chakra, para entonces alimentarme a mí de nuevo. Y yo tampoco, tampoco me lleno. Nunca.

Pasamos años, años, siglos aquí abajo. Enfrentamos, o quiero decir, encontramos criaturas cada vez más extrañas. Pulpos enormes, tan grandes como volcanes. Peces grandes cubiertos de espinas venenosas. Larguísimas anguilas cuyas descargas matan todo a la redonda. Y otros monstruos que no se pueden comparar con nada más, porque no hay animal parecido a ellos. Monstruos enormes, horribles, asquerosos y viscosos.

Pero algo tienen en común todos ellos. No son rivales para nosotros. Los matamos antes de que ellos _piensen_ en atacarnos. Y los devoramos. En minutos. No queda ni un hueso, ni un trozo de carne para los carroñeros del mar. No queda nada, porque esta inmensidad, este enorme recipiente de agua es todo nuestro. Somos los amos del mar, los amos del agua. Todo aquí es nuestro, todo aquí es manipulado por nosotros. Nada puede escapar una vez que se adentra en nuestros territorios. Ni haciéndolo por encima. Nadie, menos él.

Porque salimos. Al menos, una o dos veces al año. Salimos a devorar aves atrevidas e incluso hemos encontrado humanos. Salimos a tomar oxígeno y lo guardamos. Salimos y, a veces, está él esperándonos.

Como en este momento.

-Isonade –me llama. Sólo él, y Samehada, me llaman por mi nombre. Sólo ellos me conocen, o él cree hacerlo, al menos. –Vengo a advertirte. Es algo importante.

¿Una advertencia, para mí? Increíble. No hay nada que pueda hacerme frente en el mar. Mucho menos lo habría en la diminuta e inofensiva superficie terrestre. ¿Qué piensa, este idiota?

-Tú crees que eres el mejor –y es que lo soy. –Pero recuerda que hay otros. Recuerda que son 9, y que tú sólo tienes 3. Hay al menos 6 mejores que tú. Aunque en realidad, no sé bien si las colas representen el poder…

Se pone a pensarlo. Hasta ahora no he hablado, ni tengo interés en hacerlo. Lo observo, desde dentro. Asomo apenas mi rostro, mientras Samehada y el resto de mi cuerpo siguen en el agua. Lo miro con deseo, con _hambre_. Ha sido el único que no he podido tocar, y muero de ganas por hacerlo. Por destrozarlo.

-De cualquier modo, no vine a decirte eso. Aunque sí tiene que ver con ellos. Tú no eres un problema –me pregunto si eso es un insulto, o un halago. O un simple comentario. –A ellos, al menos a la mayoría, ya no los aguantan. Ya están hartos, hartos de que haya algunos que se llamen a sí mismos Dioses cuando no lo son. Y-

-Yo soy un Dios. –la interrumpo. Porque lo soy, el Dios del mar y seguramente, el Dios de _todo_.

-No, no lo eres –responde desesperado. –También estarán hartos de ti si sigues pensando de ese modo. Los Dioses son ellos, los Dioses los crearon a ustedes. Si algo son, aparte de Bijuus, yo los llamaría _Semidioses_.

Esa palabra no me agrada. Significa que casi sería algo, pero no lo soy. Significa que casi habré saciado mi hambre, pero no lo hago. Ni lo haré nunca. Y de repente, me interesan…

-¿Todos ellos viven en la tierra? –le pregunto.

-No. Los Dioses no viven en la tierra. Viven en el cielo, así que ni pienses en ellos. Nunca podrás si quiera verlos. –me responde burlonamente.

Pero ellos no me interesan.

-Me refiero a los demás. Los otros como yo. –y es que la palabra _Bijuu_ nunca me gustó.

-Ah ellos. –comprende. –Sí, ellos viven todos en la tierra. Aunque a distancias muy largas, excepto un par… -continúa. –Pero eso no importa. A ellos dudo que llegues a verlos, a menos que trates de salir y bueno… Sabes que no sobrevivirías en la tierra.

Y me lo pregunto. ¿Acaso no sobreviviría? Nunca he tratado de salir, porque el mar es más grande y cómodo. Pero quiero verlos. Quiero conocer a los otros. Quiero saber si en verdad son más poderosos que yo. Lo cual dudo.

-Nunca he salido. –finalmente digo.

-Ni lo intentes –me dice. No me agrada ese tono. –te aseguro que no sería una buena idea. Si logras sobrevivir a la tierra, te aseguro que no lo harás a sus habitantes. Son 9, recuerda. No sólo eres tú. Y si te encuentran, así tan indefenso, seguro te matarían por simple diversión. Te lo digo, son unos arrogantes todos ustedes. Por eso ya están hartos los Dioses, y si siguen así harán_ algo_.

Pero no me interesa preguntar qué es ese _algo_. Sólo quiero saciar mi hambre. Sólo quiero pelear con alguien digno de mi fuerza. Alguien que no mate en dos minutos (lo que más pudo aquél monstruo). Quiero que todos en este mundo sientan miedo. También los Dioses.

Me regreso al mar. No me interesa saber qué más quiera decirme. Sólo quiero buscar una orilla, pronto. Una orilla para comenzar a buscar. Y satisfacer el hambre.


End file.
